Dream Rose
by Light of Polaris
Summary: Post-Bloodhound. Vrinday Kayu took a potion to fake her death and escape. Now she's ready for her revenge on Beka and will bring Beka's friends,the Prince, and Rosto's family into it. BekaxRosto always.
1. Sense of Foreboding

Disclaimer: I'm obviously not Tamora Pierce and don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I create.

Here is the re-edited chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. I replaced the old one with this one because I realized that it was mostly corrections that I had to make. Mostly the fact that I had this chapter and who knows how many others in past tense while my more recent ones have been present. As you can see, I changed that.

So without further delay, enjoy!

* * *

**Dream Rose**

May 11, 246 H.E.

The lady with black tear drops on her face dug frantically through the pockets of her under robe. She had to hurry, the guard mages would be back at any moment. Her long and slender fingers finally closed upon a small glass vial filled with a foul looking purple potion. Footsteps were approaching. She had seconds left. She uncapped the potion and, only gagging once, downed its contents. The vial slipped from her hand and shattered against the stone floor of her prison. She slumped to the ground seemingly dead as the guard mages approached her cage built of a gold-colored Gift. The guards obviously thought she was dead as they undid the spell on her cage. As one of them checked to see if she was dead, the other discovered the shattered pieces of the vial. She poisoned herself, he thought. They made arrangements for her to be buried outside the prison and hours later carried her out. It was nearly one in the morning when the hole was finally deep enough. It was a quick and silent burial. The diggers left and sometime in the early hours of dawn the grave started to shake. The freshly dug dirt rose and dropped about a foot-length away from the grave. From the hole the supposedly dead lady climbed, out into the night, covered from head to foot in dirt but alive. Vrinday Kayu was back.

November 16, 247 H.E.

It has been a few months since Port Caynn and I am rather enjoying the time spent since. Me and Tunstall have been bagging Rats faster than they can curse us; Rosto is turning out to be the best Rogue we've ever had for as long as I've been alive; Kora and Ersken are getting married soon; And Goodwin is now desk sergeant. She's a bit more allowing then Ahuda when it comes to taking Dogs off watch for big cases, not that I've had many, and none so big as the colemongers case, but big nonetheless.

Breakfast continues as usual with the addition of Tunstall and Goodwin to the group. Unusually enough, nearly everyone there is spoken for, Aniki and Bold Brian, Kora and Ersken, Tunstall and Lady Sabine (despite Goodwin's complaints of not getting involved with the nobility), Tansy has Herun, Goodwin and Tomlan, the only ones not spoken for are Phelan (who hasn't been with anyone since Verene's death), me, and surprisingly Rosto. Though Rosto still flirts with me at every breakfast, I refuse to give in. He should learn that I'm my own mot and I'll not be his gixie for a few stolen kisses. It takes more than that to win me over. Asides he's the King of Thieves, he's just as bad as the nobility in terms of relationship.

This breakfast is different though. There is no flirting, laughing, kissing or anything like it. A somber air permeates the room. The King's only son has gone missing and nobody has the slightest clue as to who took him and to where. It's a mystery how they got in and out of the palace undetected. I open my mouth to ask my friends if they have any ideas but Aniki beats me to it.

"How did they get past the palace mages? I thought the security was impenetrable," she asks with slight sadness in her voice. She's not native to this country, after all, but Aniki is kindhearted enough to worry about kidnapped children.

We're sitting in the dining room of the Dancing Dove on the second floor for breakfast, as usual. We still use the floor instead of the new, shiny mahogany table out of habit.

"No security is impenetrable. Only a cracknobbed looby would think so. Some security is extremely difficult to bypass but if one knows all the secrets, one can get past it." Rosto is sitting across from me and he doesn't meet my gaze as he says it. It seems to me that he knows sommat but it must be Rogue business, I guess, otherwise he would have told us.

"But who would know all the secrets unless they were on the inside, trusted. Mayhap it was someone who had access to his chambers and knew the palace very well." I'm letting Fuzzball play with my fingers as I talk. He's lots bigger now and fatter too, but still a cute kitten. In my other hand I'm gently feeling the edges of my fire opal while thoughts turn in my head. This is a puzzling case indeed.

"The palace guards already searched the place but there is no sign of him," Goodwin says as she enters the room. I look up at her and my eyes widen in surprise. Goodwin looks slightly disheveled, she _never_ looks even the slightest bit unruly. I open my mouth to ask but Goodwin cuts me off. "They asked all the watch sergeants to help search the Royal forest yesterday and I just got back."

"Did they find anything?" Tunstall asks while he shovels eggs onto his plate. Does he not understand the seriousness of the situation? Then again, nothing could keep Tunstall away from food. Even on watch! One time a pickpocket blocked his way to a pastry shop, and he gave him the best nap tap I've seen in all my years in the Provost guard, better then even Goodwin's.

"No, not that I know of. They're still searching," she answers, eyeing the hot food hungrily. She takes a seat next to Ersken and begins gathering food on to her plate. Curse her, she took the last apple turnover, I had my eyes set on that one.

"I hope they find him soon," adds Kora from her seat on Erken's lap. They were an odd couple, Mage Rat and Dog.

"As Mithros wills," I say, my tone somber as I finish the mutton pasty I've been eating since Goodwin took the apple turnover.

"As Mithros wills," everyone repeats.

Breakfast ends shortly after that. I'm off to feed my pigeons and visit my dust spinners, the others scatter to various tasks...except for Rosto. I briefly wonder what he plans to do today but I remind myself that it's none of my business. I need to get my pigeon feed and the grit for my dust spinners.

Rosto follows me back to Nipcopper Close. It's just me in the lodging house now. Aniki has moved to the Dancing Dove and Kora has moved into a house with Ersken, an early wedding gift from Rosto, and it's quite lonely. I get to the door and turn around to see him, graceful as a cat walk up to me.

"What do you want?" I ask him. I have no patience right now, it's most likely due to the disappearance of the Prince. I search his dark eyes for a hint as to why he's followed me. He just looks...curious. I relax a bit, at least he's not here to flirt.

"I've nothing to do this morning and everyone else is too busy to have me tag along, so I was wondering if I could come along with you?" He replies. He wants to come with me? Doesn't he get enough of those blasted pigeons when I open the shutters at breakfast sometimes? Then again, I can sure use the company.

My decision made, I let out a long breath to express my exasperation. "Alright you can come. But I'm just feeding the pigeons and visiting my dust spinners. Very tedious," I add, trying to dissuade him. He smiles mischievously at me. Mayhap it's a bad idea to accept his company. He looks like a Rat as is up to sommat but I have already said yes, no sense in taking it back now. It would be rude. I turn around and run upstairs to my room, grabbing my pigeon feed and my bags of grit and run back down. Achoo follows me out, barking happily. When I pass back through the door to the outside I find Rosto waiting for me with a picnic basket. I knew he was up to sommat.

My traitor of a dog walks right up to him and gives him a big lick on the hand. Rosto reaches down to pet her while he watches me, that gleam in his eye.

"Wha'cha got there Master the Piper?" I still call him that occasionally to make fun of the fact he has no last name that I know of, anyway. The name definitely suits him, I'll admit. He's very good at the pipes.

Still grinning mischievously he says, "Just a little noontime nourishment." I frown at him and walk out into the street.

I think I'll head for Glassman Square. It's become a new favorite spot of mine for reasons unknown, must have something to do with the Snake case. I find it a pleasant walk even with Rosto as my silent companion.

Occasionally we pass a Rat or two and they nod their heads toward Rosto in a sign of respect and he nods back. It's still an awkward thing when Rats acknowledge Rosto as the Rogue, even though he's been Rogue for almost three years now, I just can't get used to it.

When we reach the fountain I sit down and start spreading the pigeon feed on the ground, and within seconds the place is covered with them. They never miss a meal and they always know where to find me, much to my dismay. Rosto sits down next to me quietly while I listen to Ashes'ghost. The other birds' ghosts have naught interesting to say asides them not deserving their deaths. Ashes' ghost, on the other hand, has quite a lot of something. I decide I might as well tell Rosto since he's come along.

"This one was a cove who was pushed into the Olorun on accident and drowned but them as pushed him said he'd run off instead of admitting they killed him." This ghost is an angry one with a grudge. He tells me their names, where I can find them, and perfect descriptions of their appearances. It's a rather, thankfully, easy job. I let out a long breath, that's probably all I'm going to get. Maybe the dust spinners will have aught of interest. I stand up, brush the feed off my breeches, and stretch. Rosto does the same but his stretches looked more like a dancer's, a very handsome dancer. Shaking my head, I finish and we head for the corner of Cherry Orchard and Stormwing Street. I glance at Rosto to see him staring at me thoughtfully.

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing." He smiles and returns his gaze to the street, automatically scanning it for threats. "So where are these dust spinners?"

"Well, the closest one is Hasfush. He's an old friend of my father's." I tell him. He looks over at me at the mention of my father. I don't talk about him much and none of my friends know his name.

"Who was your father?" He asks me cautiously. He's actually the first person to ask about my father. I don't want to answer but I trust Rosto enough. Asides it's a small thing.

"He was a rusher," He meets my eyes sharply."But of the good kind," I add. "All my sisters and brothers had rushers for fathers. The difference with mine was when he met my ma, he gave up crime and violence for the rest of his life." Which wasn't long. "He died afore I was born on account of Rats with grudges. Granny Fern is all that's left of his side of the family. He had no sisters or brothers." I heave a sigh, it's a sad thing to talk about. For an instant after I finish I swear I saw hope flash across his features but it disappears quickly so I dismiss it.

We arrive at the dust spinner soon after. Hasfush is only three feet tall at the moment, a good sign. I stop and Rosto comes up beside me, his gaze sweeping across the street, searching.

"There." I point to the corner of Charry Orchard and Stormwing Street. "Do you see him?"

"Is he those leaves swirling over there?" He asks, pointing to roughly the same spot.

"Yep, that's him." I step into the center and Hasfush squeezes my sides in greeting. He lets go of all the talk since the last time I visited, about a week ago. The usual babble fills my ears and then a familiar voice. It's a mot and her voice makes my blood run cold. She must have been close to Hasfush because the words are loud and clear.

"I've returned, Rebekah Cooper." The voice itself sounds sinister but the person it belongs to is even worse. She's dead! Mayhap it's just someone who sounds like her, I try to convince myself. No, I have an excellent memory and there is no mistaking that voice. It's just impossible that she would be alive after all this time. She poisoned herself in the mages prison shortly after the Diggers case. What was more, how could she know about my Gift? People know about the pigeons but very few know about the dust spinners.

Rosto must see my expression because he takes a few steps closer and gently grabs my arm. I shake my head to clear the sense of foreboding that has laid itself heavy on my heart. I drop the grit I brought, tell Hasfush thank you, and step out with Rosto still holding my arm. He can let go of my arm now. I'm still a little dazed and I almost fall over but Rosto steadies me. On second thought, maybe he should hold onto me just a little longer.

"Thanks," I mumble. Worry is breaking through his carefully concealed emotions.

"What is it? What did you hear?" He asks anxiously. It's just because he's a friend, I tell myself.

"Vrinday Kayu. But she's dead isn't she?" I wish beyond hope that it's true. That woman has been responsible for the deaths of seventeen people and most likely more in other countries.

"I've heard of mages that could fake their deaths beyond detection, so there is a possibility that she's alive." He can't have thought of a worse thing to say, I think sarcastically. But I don't mean it. It's better to face the facts.

"Well she knows about the dust spinners and…and I think she's coming after me." I finish. I'm scared plain and true. If she was just a regular Rat I would have her caught and hobbled before she could say Mithros, but this is a mage. A powerful one specializing in death magic.

"Don't worry," Rosto holds my eyes with his and says, "she'll have to go through me first."

* * *

Huh? Huh? So what did you think? Always looking foward to your reviews. ~Polaris ;)


	2. Surprise, surprise!

Thanks for the review Lioness's Heart! It was sooo helpful!

I'm not putting a disclaimer here because I already put one on the first chapter.

P.S. Sorry I changed it to first person so abruptly but I was finding third person too difficult.

________________________________________________________________________Beka'sPOV____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After what I heard from Hasfush, I had wanted to go right back to my lodgings but Rosto insisted on having lunch first. So here we were sitting on the bank of the Olorun River. Rosto hadn't skimped, there was fresh bread, strawberries, pasties, Tyran custard, and fruited honey cake. I was shocked and not just because he knew my favorite dessert.

"Rosto this is too expensive, I can't eat it." I complained. This must have cost him at least two copper nobles.

"If you eat enough of it I promise to find one of the poorest families in Corus and give them a pot of Tyran custard and five loaves of bread. Is that good enough?" He was smiling; he thought my reluctance to eat funny! Still I was pretty hungry and it would be nice to try and relax after the scare I just had.

"Fine, white-haired old man" I mumbled and then grinned when he protested.

"I'm not an old man! My hair is sun-colored!" It was the usual argument whenever I said but because he's so vain about his looks, it never gets old.

I started to eat only because I knew Rosto would keep his promise. Rosto wasn't hungry but he seemed to enjoy staring at me. Feeling self-conscious I tried to distract him. We talked about the work on the inn for awhile. It was looking good with numerous secret entrances and such. Rosto trusted me enough to tell me of a few though it was doubtless nobody knew all of them but he. I had eaten almost everything when he finally said I'd eaten enough. I was full and just like a baby I was sleepy after I ate. Rosto only noticed when I started yawning continuously.

"I think I'll go back to my lodgings." I said through my yawns. I tried to get up and stumbled. I tried again and fell. Evidently I was too tired to even walk. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night I thought guilty.

"Rosto, can you help me?" I regretted it the moment I asked. He grinned at me as he swung me up into his arms. I struggled for a minute before I relaxed. He was just taking me home after all. Still I'd rather lean on him then be carried the whole way. As he started off down the road I was extremely aware of his heart's steady beating, the feel of his chest against my side, and his hands on my shoulders and legs. Despite my...distractions, soon I started to fall asleep. My head fell onto his shoulder and my eyes closed.

-

I awoke to Pounce licking my face. It was nice to have my annoying little constellation back for good. He was the perfect companion. Him and Achoo of course. Speaking of Achoo I looked at her, she was staring at me with her doggy eyes. She was getting along fine since Port Caynn.

I looked out the window; it was almost time for watch. I scrambled into my uniform and put on my gear. When I was ready I opened the door and nearly tripped over a beautiful vase filled with red gillyflowers. I smiled to myself. The last time he gave me red gillyflowers it was when I first used the white hair joke. That time it was a cracked vase, now it was a perfect one, with beautiful carvings of a cat. Even so I still liked the last one better and since he didn't ask for it back I had kept it. I took that vase out now and split the gillyflowers into both vases. The cracked one I placed on my bedside table and the new one on my table.

As I walked to baton practice I thought of our picnic. It was certainly fun but did anyone see him carrying me home? I felt a blush creep into my cheeks at the thought of breakfast tomorrow if someone had seen. Oh why did I let him?

The whole way to the training yard I felt like I was being watched. When I turned my head I thought I caught a glimpse of pale-blonde hair disappearing around a corner or ducking behind a stall. Was Rosto watching me? I thought about what he said after I told him Vrinday Kayu might come after me. He'd said she had to go through him first. Was he tailing me to make sure I wasn't attacked? So he wasn't as cold a cove as I'd thought. He was trying to protect me. I reminded myself I should do something nice for him sometime.

The mood from this morning's breakfast was present at training too. We practice like regular but no one was laughing or smiling. Apparently the fact that our young heir has gone missing had hit everyone hard. What kind of kingdom can't keep their children safe in their own palace? That's what other countries will think of us. They will think us weak and easily conquered.

Muster had the same feeling. Lucky for us, me and Tunstall were on Cesspool tonight. Never had time to think about anything there. I thought I should tell Goodwin and Tunstall about Vrinday Kayu and mayhap my lord but the mood here was infectious. I didn't want to talk. I would tell them after watch.

Tunstall was the same for the first part of watch, he said nothing. We caught a murderer, three foists, and stopped numerous pickpockets and one brawl. We had worked up an appetite and were heading out to the Mantel and Pullet when we saw a Rat beating up a poor mot in an alleyway.

"I'll take care of this. You go on and order my dinner." I whispered to him. He nodded and moved on. Meanwhile I was already heading for the Rat. I accidently stepped on a stray cat's tail. He shrieked and ran off. I cursed myself for not noticing the cat. The Rat looked up saw me and ran for it. In a way I was glad for a run but it was ruined by my growling stomach.

I chased him through alleyway after alleyway. Him calling curses at me over his shoulder. When he tripped I finally caught up to him. I was just about to grab him when red flames burst up between us. Startled I stepped back and more flames erupted behind me. The Rat seemingly oblivious to the flames surrounding me had run away. I cursed looking for a way around the flames but what I saw made my blood run cold and shivers run up my spine. Vrinday Kayu appeared on the other side of the flames. She laughed and I was surrounded by red mist. As I slipped into unconsciousness her loud cackling echoing my ear, I had one fleeting thought before it went black. Where was Rosto?

_

I had a strange dream then; Rosto was pacing the hallway outside the door to my room wearing nothing but breeches. It was dark, too dark. It must have been somewhere around one in the morning. Usually I'd be home by then. A few minutes more passed and he suddenly punched the wall. His expression was furious. Footsteps from Aniki's door and then it opened. Aniki shuffled over. Rosto looked at her and his expression turned blank.

"She's still not home?" She asked. She was wearing naught but her shift and her hair was hanging around her shoulders.

Rosto nodded. "Why not ask Pounce if he knows? He stayed here, didn't he?" Rosto's lips twitched. I bet he hadn't thought of that. Rosto turned the knob on my door which happened to be unlocked and stopped dead. Written in ashes on my wall were the words: A slave she'll be. A cackling voice filled the room and I caught one glimpse of Rosto's furious expression before I jolted awake.

_

I was lying on cold dirt. My neck was stiff and there was something cold and metallic in place of my gorget. I reached up and felt it. It was a slave collar. That means my dream was real. Then it came to me, she must've given me dream rose specifically so I could see that. I sat up and looked around. I was in a small shed. My cuffs were attached to a ring sticking out of the floor. I gave it an experimental tug and pain flashed through my arm. So that's how they prevented slaves from escaping. The chains shock you and these sheds were spelled to be soundproof so it's almost impossible to tell if slaves are hidden within. We had raided a few before. The mumpers are getting smarter, pox rot em'.

I heard noises outside the wooden door. In a minute it opened and a man I assumed was a Scanran slave dealer entered with Vrinday Kayu. I glared at her as she closed the door behind her.

"Who did you say she was again?" the dealer asked as he looked me over. He was a muscled cove with three gold earrings in his right ear and a face that would make babies cry.

"Ava" Vrinday answered. She didn't look so good I thought with smug satisfaction. Pretending to be dead did not agree with her. She looked like she_ would_ drop dead if you so much as tapped her.

"Well, she's pretty enough for a maid. She looks like she's from t'e Copper Isles. Folk pay more fer Copper Isles slaves. I'll give you a gold noble for 'er." Copper Isles? It was then in the light from the torch they brought with them that I noticed my skin color had changed. So too had my hair. My skin was a chocolate brown and my hair was curly, long and brown as well. I gaped at it.

"Didn't think you were worth a gold noble did ya? Eh?" He said. The looby thought I was from some poor family and had probably never seen a gold noble in my life but Vrinday smirked interpreting my expression correctly. Her smirk made her face looked even more sinister and deformed. Any hope of being recognized and saved vanished in an instant.

"You can keep the gold noble if you keep her on dream rose for every night of the journey. I have enough for the week. I wish for her to see what I'm doing here." The slaver smiled and tucked his gold noble back in his purse.

"No problem." He unlocked the cuffs on my wrist. It would have been easy to escape then if Vrinday hadn't been standing by the door. But then if i did get anywhere the collar would choke me. The slaver grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet. He left my hands alone. Mayhap they needed me for sommat.

"We'll leave today afore anyone's up and about. Don't worry bout' Night Watch neither. They're a bunch of lazy scuts." He opened the door and dragged me out. Vrinday followed smiling at me as I glared at her. Waiting for us outside were four mounted men and an extra horse attached to a wagon. These men were also Scanran. He loaded me into the wagon with a small child which he placed in my lap. That's probably why they needed a me, so I could take care of this toddler. The boy was struggling slightly. He had a sack over his head and his little arms were tied behind his back. In his stuggle the sack slipped revealing his face and blue eyes. For the second time in the space of a few mintues, I was shocked. They were the Queen's eyes. I had only seen them once but there was no mistaking those blue eyes.

These Scanran men were kidnapping the prince and me along with them.


	3. Rosto's Greatest Fear

Yay! 6 reviews! Well I think I did good on building up the suspense on the last one…from this point on through the rest of the story Beka is going to be taking care of Prince…….Edwin…(it's not a girl's name)I'm rather fond of that name but I don't remember where I heard it. I'm positive it wasn't in someone else's fic that I've read though.

Thank you Lioness's Heart for your help and thank you everyone for the reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guard slipped the sack back over his head but not before I noticed the child's eyes widen when he met my gaze. Either he was shocked by the color of my eyes or he's heard of me. It was most likely my eye color that shocked him. No one in the palace would even know my name, let alone tell Prince Edwin about my dealings with Rats. But shouldn't Vrinday have changed my eye color? Mayhap she couldn't. That would be extremely good luck, for if my friends met my eyes just once, they'll recognize me.

I was still staring at the sack covered toddler in my lap when Vrinday Kayu grabbed my forearm. I heard her whisper spell and my arm started searing with pain like fire. She talked low in my ear so the others couldn't hear and said "I've just given you a mage mark. If you ever say your real name, you die. If you ever talk about me or try to explain what happened, you die." Now she smiled maliciously as she added "and if any of your little friends so much as poke you, you die." She moved away and waved the men on, smiling the whole while. I gave her a glare as we started moving and she met my eyes. I had the satisfaction of seeing her flinch under my icy gaze before we disappeared around the corner.

We headed through the city towards the north. We even headed _right past_ Nipcopper Close. It was too early for any of the others to be up but I was hoping.

We were just passing the Market of sorrows when the toddler started crying. The Scanrans looked back at me almost as if saying '_Shut him up or it's your hide'_. So I started singing one of the lullabies my mother taught me and he quieted instantly. It was my mother's favorite for just that reason.

As I sang I thought of my situation. It was bad. I had a slave collar on, I was almost completely unrecognizable, and I was heading to Scanra with the kidnappers of our prince. I just couldn't see a way out of this on my own. I'd have to wait and see if my friends could find me afore Vrinday Kayu gets to them. Not to mention getting to Scanra in just a week would mean a lot of hard riding, or sitting in my case. My biggest worry was the Prince. I had enough experience from taking care of my younger siblings so I shan't have a problem, if it weren't for the fact that he was probably a spoiled brat. I can't stand spoiled children, always unsatisfied. Their selfishness increasing all the more as they got older.

The slavers drove over Market Bridge and into Prettybone. I hadn't the slightest idea how they were planning to get through the gates, with the prince missing they would be searching everyone who passed through the gates thoroughly. My hopes of being freed rose. Please Goddess let them stop us!

We continued on until we approached the gates and my heart started pounding when I saw the guards. They approached the wagon to start searching but just as the head guard walked up to the Scanran leader, another of the Scanran men started to talk, his words layered with a spell. They had a mage. I would make note of that.

"You already checked our wagon. I think it is obvious we don't have the Prince. Open the gates." For a minute I was confused until I saw him start to put away the object he was holding. Before it was in his pocket I saw a spark of bright red and another of blue. A fire opal, pox rot it! I was a looby to think they wouldn't have a way to get through the gates. I sighed. Besides even if the guards had discovered the prince they would not be able to tell who I was...

The guards did as they were bid under the influence of the fire opal, moving away from the cart and opening the gates for us. We proceeded through and progressed slowly through the country surrounding the city. We passed farm after farm over the next few hours. I watched with tears in my eyes as Corus grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared over the horizon. I was afraid that would be the last time a saw it for a long time, if I ever did see it again. That was not a comforting thought. When Vrinday picked this as revenge she had no idea just how much it hurt me.

The slavers kept going long after dawn came. They had probably rested the day before so that they'd be ready for this journey. I spent most of my time setting the mens faces into my memory in case a need for their descriptions arose.

The day finally became night and the leader called for a rest. A tall man with hair almost as fair as Rosto's came around to the back of the wagon. He handed me a loaf of bread and a bit of cheese.

"You'll be taking care of this kid. Make sure he eats." He turned away and joined his fellows at the fire. I did as I was told and broke off a few pieces of bread like I did for my pigeons. I gingerly removed the sack from his head. He looked at me with that same wide-eyed expression as before but I didn't ask why.

"Open your mouth, Your Highness." He shook his head and kept his mouth stubbornly shut.

"You're not in the palace anymore, Your Highness, you will have to eat this and be satisfied." I scolded quietly.

"I don' like yellow stuff." He whined.

"Then just eat the bread, please Your Highness, eat it." He finally opened his mouth wide enough for me to put some bread in it. He chewed slowly and made faces. I took a bite myself I figured out why. It must've been Scanran bread because it tasted worse than even week-old, stale, Tortallan bread. I broke off another piece for the boy but he refused as tight lipped as he had been for the cheese.

"Prince Edwin" the boy looked at me in shock, I don't think anyone besides his parents said his name that way and used that tone with him. "You will eat this bread because you need to keep your strength. If you continue to refuse then these men will hurt me or even you." He paled visibly and opened his mouth again. I continued to feed him until the half the bread was gone and finished the rest myself. I could hear the men by the fire laughing and making jokes. I wondered where we were to sleep. My question answered itself when the tall man with the fair hair approached with a bedroll for me.

"You sleep in the wagon with the kid." He told me. I looked around the wagon. There was barely enough room for me, let alone me _and _Prince Edwin. I sighed I guess I would have to make do. I laid out the lumpy bedroll in the space available and climbed in. Then impossibly I managed to get Prince Edwin in as well. It would have been harder if the guards hadn't cut his ropes but they believed we were far enough away from the city that he wouldn't try anything. I thought they were being overly cautious until I saw his fingers glow with a blue light. He had the Gift. The King neglected to tell his people that his heir had the Gift. Mayhap he thought it might affect people's trust in him or sommat.

"What are you doing?" I whispered urgently. I don't think those men would like him using magic.

"I use my Gift to warm us." He whispered proudly. I was glad for the extra warmth that was filling the bedroll but I couldn't risk him getting caught.

"Yes, that's very nice of you but we can't have them catching you do magic." I whispered again. I heard footsteps approaching the wagon.

"Stop, quickly" I hissed. I saw the magic disappear but the heat remained, thankfully. I looked up to see who it was and found myself staring at the man that had a face that could make a babe cry. It was even more grotesque in the shadows cast by the firelight. He met my gaze with eyes the color of lemons. It was the weirdest eye color I'd ever seen and I've seen a lot.

"The mage wanted you on dream rose fer the nights during the trip. This here is your first dose." He held up a small vial which he uncorked and handed to me.

"Drink up or I'll get rough." He grinned maliciously, making me wonder how his face could get anymore distorted. I didn't hesitate to down the potion, to his disappointment, because I wanted word of my friends regardless of what I might see. If I know my friends they won't be easy to get rid of. As drowsiness washed over me, he left and I whispered sleepily to Prince Edwin, "I'll be out till' mornin' so don' try and wake me up." I yawned and my eyes started to shut. He looked at me calmly and nodded. "And don' use yer magic." I mumbled. I didn't know if he heard me because I slipped into unconsciousness as soon as the last word left my lips.

-

I was in one of the secret rooms of the Dancing Dove. Voices were issuing from one corner of the room. From the opposite side of the room I could make out three figures in the darkness. One was about my height and clearly a mot, the second was a head and a half taller than me, and the third figure, I'm ashamed to admit, I recognized instantly. Rosto. A small black shadow was perched on his shoulder, Pounce. The voices grew clearer and I realized the other two were Tunstall and Goodwin.

"Your Birdies find aught of interest?" asked Rosto. Goodwin shook her head.

"Not even a whisper." She sighed. "Do _you_ know anything?"

"You said you have ears everywhere. What information have you that might help?" Tunstall added.

"Well I have a tidbit of information. She had word from one of her Birdies before she disappeared the Vrinday Kayu was back." He looked at Tunstall and Goodwin judging their reactions. They looked startled certainly but what surprised me was that they nodded like he was a friend they trusted. They trusted him! I trusted him, perhaps more than I should but I never thought my Dogs would trust him like that. If my Dogs thought he was okay maybe I could consider a relationship….I mentally kicked myself, now was not the time.

"You think she kidnapped her?" Tunstall asked and Rosto nodded.

"I know she did. The spineless scut left a message on Beka's wall." Rosto answered.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tunstall looked a little upset. "Come on Clary let's go see it." They headed towards the door. Clary looked back at Rosto and said "You too Rat King. I wanted to hear everything."

"I'll be right there, wait for me outside." He told her. She left and Rosto glared at Pounce, his expression suddenly angry.

"Why can't you find her? You're a god right?" He asked furiusly. He pounded the wall with his fist in frustration.

_First of all I'm a constellation; second of all it's not as simple as you think for me to find her. _Pounce answered as he jumped to the floor.

"I don't care! You could have prevented it from happening! Tell me how to find her!" He shouted at my cat.

_I will find her but it will take a few days for me to get a sense of her. I will let you know when I do. In the meantime control your temper. I could not prevent it from happening any more then you could._ Pounce walked out the door. Rosto followed, his face now stony. I supposed he cared for his friends, more than he lets on. I guess it's because in his line of work, true friends are few. Or he loves me. But that was just hogwash. Rosto couldn't love me. He is the Rogue and I am a Dog. I can't believe I even considered-

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of red flame in front of the door. Nothing was burning despite the wooden walls, Rosto had had them spelled to be fireproof. Rosto who had been steps away from the door backed up. The fire was magic and evidently was just like real fire. The light sheen of sweat on Rosto's skin was proof of that. It was Vrinday, I was sure. More flames burst into existence near Rosto. So close were the fires that the tips of the flames licked his arms. Rosto wore an expression I'd never seen on his handsome face before. Terror. It seemed Rosto was afraid of fire. He stood frozen in the midst of the fire. Suddenly he collapsed and lay on the ground where flames engulfed him. _He's dead_, I thought. If I could scream I would have. I wanted to help but I was completely useless in this dream state. It's a wonder why I ever a wanted to see what was happening to my friends, this would stick with me for the rest of my life, haunting me.

Just a few seconds after Rosto collapsed, the door slammed open and in came Pounce. He streaked across the room through the flames unhurt and landed on Rosto's chest. He gave a mighty roar. It was the roar of a lion, not a cat. He truly was a constellation or god or whatever. The flames vanished instantly but Rosto did not move from the floor. He stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, terror still plain on his face. I was so relieved that he was alive; I wanted to hug him and tell him it was alright now. Which was unusual for me.

I continued to watch Rosto and it took me awhile to notice that Pounce was staring at where I would be had I been in the room. He knew I was there. _She's heading for Scanra. _Pounce said. It seemed those were the words to get Rosto moving again. He sat up, dumping Pounce to the floor and rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you Pounce. Beka is lucky to have you." He winced as Pounce patted his arm. He would have severe burns for a time, but at least he was alive. And to add to my relief Pounce figured out where they were taking me. That would make it easier for my friends to track me down somehow.

-

I awoke shivering and with a wet face. I had been crying in my sleep. But what I noticed more than anything was the lack of a small body next to me. I looked around in the dawn light and didn't see him anywhere. The Prince was gone.


	4. Sense of Safety

Sorry this one took so long, I went camping with my family. Thanks for the reviews!

I hastily scrambled out of the bedroll and jumped down from the wagon. Fraught with worry I scanned the trees around the clearing we were camped in. I noticed the men were still sleeping by the ashes of last night's fire. Thank the Goddess; they don't know he's missing yet. It would be a bad situation if they found him before I did. I went into the woods and called his name softly. I promised myself when I got my hands on him he was going to get a spanking, prince or no.

"Prince Edwin you have to come back to the camp now." I said quietly in the vain hope that he was only a few feet away from the camp. I didn't know what direction he could have gone so I kept walking around the clearing in circles. My path got wider and farther away from the camp to make sure I didn't miss anything. It was getting dangerously close to sunrise before I heard a twig snap a few feet to my left. I followed the sound and found Prince Edwin in a nook between two big roots of an oak tree. He was shivering. I bent down and carefully scooped him into my arms. He struggled briefly but seemed to find it useless and settled into my arms. He stared up at me waiting for me to move and I did so but I looked down at him as I said "You shouldn't have done that Prince Edwin. Look at you. You're shivering and" his stomach rumbled, "hungry." I added. "You had me worried. You're just lucky the Scanrans were asleep when you left or it wouldn't have been me to find you. You better pray they're not awake now or it will be my hide."

No sooner had the words left my lips that I heard men come crashing through the forest calling out for us. I was tempted to run away but I could feel the cold metal of the slave collar tightening around my throat at the thought. I continued walking through the forest to the camp because I most certainly wasn't going to call back. When I got there I found three of the men standing near the wagon looking extremely angry. One of them turned and saw me.

"Hey! There they are!" The others turned around and looked at me. I put the Prince down and told him to go to the wagon. The man with the fair hair came forward a few steps so he was standing right in front of me. _Crack_. He slapped me hard across the face. I refused to cry out.

"Why did you leave the camp?" He slapped me again.

"I was trying to help the Prince escape." I lied. I couldn't tell him the Prince left on his own, who knew what they'd do to him. He slapped me again but once more not a sound escaped my lips. I looked over at the Prince who was peering over the edge of the wagon. He looked guilty but his eyes shone with admiration. Then the fair haired man decided this was not the best punishment for my so called 'escape'. He walked over to the horses and took from one of the saddlebags a whip.

"Perhaps this will discourage future attempts." He went around behind me and I heard the whip crack. I saw the Prince flinch at the same time. It _hurt_, but I had felt worse pain than this. He cracked the whip about five more times and the only sign I showed of pain was when my knees buckled out from under me. He continued to whip me four more times and then put the whip away. I stood up, stumbled, and then walked carefully over to the wagon. I could feel a slow trickle of blood run down my back. It would not bleed for very long though. Wounds like this are quick to heal and leave only faint scars.

I miss my fur ball, Pounce. Pounce could always cheer me up when I was in pain. I hopped up on the wagon and lay down on top of my bedroll. I closed my eyes and let a single tear escape from the corner of my eye.

I felt the tear wiped away by a small finger. I opened my eyes and saw two blue eyes looking down at me. It looked to me that he had not been so restrained with his tears. I sat up and he threw himself into my arms and resumed crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He mumbled into my shirt. "You lie for me, I want you call me Edwin." He told me. I was touched at this but really I did what any Tortallan would do, didn't I? Mayhap I have too much faith in my people but I couldn't have let any harm come to this boy asides. He reminded me too much of Diona when she was five, just one year older then the prince is now. The difference was that Diona always thought I was the bad person because I made her do the things she had to, but didn't like. This boy, Edwin, knew I was just trying to what was best for him. I could tell because he told me so, but not in so many words. He finally calmed down enough that he fell asleep on my shoulder.

I let him sleep while I tried to distract myself from the pain in my back. I thought about my dream. Poor Rosto was afraid of fire and him being the Rogue it would be catastrophic if someone found out about it. I would not tell a soul, not even Rosto, that I knew the Rogue's greatest and probably only fear. I'm glad that Pounce had saved him but It's not because I like him more than I should, I told myself, it's because he's a friend. Besides Rosto had plenty of mots to occupy his time and he would never drop them all just for me. I most definitely did not like him that way. He was the Rogue and I'm a Dog, I thought logically. Yet why can't I explain to myself why I miss him so much more than my other friends?

I pushed that thought away and the delicious smell of sausage met my nose. I turned towards the fire wincing as the movement hurt my back. They were having sausage for breakfast. I hope they will share. If not with me then at least Edwin should get some. It took some time before they remembered to feed their prisoner or slave, in my case. A different man with a handsome face, blonde hair, and green eyes came over. I recognized him as the mage who had tricked those guards. He smiled at me and handed me two sausages, a loaf of bread and a two new tunics. I looked up at him startled. Why would he give us good food and clean clothes when we had supposedly tried to escape this morning?

"Here, my name is Anton. I think they were wrong to whip you. You were just protecting the boy were you not?" I kept silent and took the offered things. He laughed at my silence and said "Of course, I didn't expect you to answer." He turned and walked away whistling a happy tune.

Confused, I gently shook Edwin awake. He blinked a few times then looked guilty again when he saw the red marks still fading from my cheeks.

"Here you go Edwin," I winked, "freshly cooked sausage." I gave him a bite and waited until he swallowed and fed him some more. I gave him half the loaf as well. Ignoring his complaints, I made sure he was full before I ate mine. I puzzled over the mage as I ate my sausage. Was there at least one decent man among child kidnappers and slavers? Then again if he allowed these people to kidnap and whip women mayhap he wasn't as decent as he seemed to be, either that or he is a coward for not standing up to his companions.

We set out soon after, Edwin and I still in the wagon. I watched the trees and scenery as we passed, my mind wandering back home. My first thought was Rosto, again. Every time I thought of home Rosto's handsome face was the first thing to appear. I thought of that time in Kayfer's Court when he had filched a bag of fire opals off Crookshank. I smiled, that had been a funny moment. Goodwin had wanted me to get the little pouch so I pretended to drop my baton and then lunge for it, tangling Rosto's legs in process. We were a mass of struggling Puppy and rusher. Every time he got close to freeing himself, I tangled us some more. It had continued until I finally managed to get the bag out of his boot. It was one of the funniest things that had happened my first week as a Puppy. I still brought it up occasionally and we would have a good laugh over it. Edwin broke me out of my reverie by tugging on my sleeve.

"Yes?" I asked. He was looking at me with the affection of a child to his mother. What did I do to deserve such an honored look?

"You're Beka aren't you?" I was shocked. How could the prince know of me? He was still looking at me so I nodded. I don't know how I'd answer if I could say anything anyway. I couldn't explain to him what happened with the mage mark on my forearm. Mayhap he heard what Vrinday, mayhap that was too much to ask for.

He pointed to my slave collar in a silent question. I thought carefully of a way to tell him without getting killed. An idea formed in my head and I spoke.

"Let me tell you a story, there once was an evil woman who used her magic to kill innocent citymen and women and one day she finally got what she deserved and was sent to prison by a girl with ghost eyes." I pointed to my eyes. "Now this evil woman had supposedly died in prison, but about three years later it's discovered that she's not. The evil woman decides to take revenge upon the girl with ghost eyes and her friends. She kidnaps the girl and changes her appearance so the slaver didn't know who she was. Now the girl with the ghost eyes is a long way from home, sad, and alone." I finished while I wiped the tears that had slipped unnoticed down my cheeks away.

"Will the girl ever go home?" He asked me. I gave him a hug before I answered.

"I don't know", which was true. I had no idea if I'd ever make it back to Corus. I could only hope that the Goddess would intervene and send me home. I mean someone had to send Pounce to me because as far as I know, constellations don't befriend humans for fun. Though I'd druther use my own skills to escape but with this slave collar, I fear divine intervention is called for.

The journey grew too tedious to remain silent for much longer and it was too bumpy to fall asleep so I decided to teach Edwin a clapping game called Miss Mary Mac (AN: Why not? It's a fun game). It turned out to be a good decision because soon we were both laughing. The pain in my back hardly bothered me anymore and I was having too much fun to care if it hurt. The funny thing was that Edwin couldn't get past the silver buttons without doing something wrong. Sometimes he hit me by accident, hit his knees instead of his shoulders or missed hitting my hands.

"Concentrate on your hands only, don't listen to the words." I told him through my giggles. Surprisingly enough, it worked. We got past the silver buttons and far enough that there wasn't any more words left. We just kept going faster and faster. I hardly noticed when the riders stopped, so entranced with game was I. Nor did I notice when the riders gathered supplies from the wagon and started a fire. Finally, I made a mistake and hit my knees before my shoulders. I laughed and glanced around me. It was nighttime and the men were seated in a circle beneath the small ring of trees. The fire burned brightly in the middle of their group. I looked back at Edwin and almost burst out laughing again. He needed to use a chamber pot. I bit my lip so as not to laugh at his red face scrunched up in concentration.

"Come on. You need to go." I told him, barely holding back my giggles. He nodded and waddled over to me. I choked back another fit of giggles. He jumped down from the wagon and we walked past the men. One of the men reached out and grabbed my arm. All laughter subsided.

"Where do you t'ink yer goin'?" He asked drunkenly. I pointed to Edwin still waddling beside me. He guffawed and let me go. We continued on and into the trees. We went a little ways from the fire and I turned my back on Edwin to let him do his business. When he was finished we quietly returned to the camp. This time when we were walking past the men, another drunk grabbed my arm. He smiled at me with yellow teeth.

"A pretty mot should sleep warm." The smell of alcohol curled around his words. He tried to pull me to him but I resisted. It would all too easy to fling him over my hip and jab an elbow into his side before he made it to the ground. The reason I didn't was because I didn't want to reveal my fighting skills just yet. I yanked my arm free and walked back to the wagon. He was a weak one; his grip wasn't strong enough to hold me there for very long. I rolled out the bedroll again and climbed in with Edwin.

"Now he is going to give me dream rose again, so I won't wake until morning." I looked at him sternly as I said the next bit "You are not to go anywhere or do anything besides sleep until I wake up." He nodded.

"I promise." He yawned. He fell asleep almost immediately. I waited for the leader of the group, Troug, whose name I learned just today to uncork the new vial filled with dream rose. He handed it to me and I waited for him to walk away afore I swallowed the whole thing. I put my head back down and sunk into unconsciousness.

--

I was in an alleyway with high walls on both sides, my Dog side said those would be perfect for archers to shoot from and remain hidden. Footsteps accompanied by familiar voices approached. Aniki and Kora came out of the dark entrance and into the moonlight. They looked stressed and tired. I could just make out what they were saying.

"Rosto is going too far. I want Beka back as much as anybody but he's working us to death." Kora was wearing the dress I had sown for her birthday and if I do say so myself, it fit her nicely.

Aniki nodded, "Besides we don't know where in Scanra she is and it will take a few weeks to-", her sentence was cut short by the arrow that had just sprouted near her foot. I looked up at the same time they did. Six archers, three on each side of the alley ranged from the very place I had thought would have been a good vantage point. More arrows flew as Aniki drew her daggers and Kora summoned her Gift. One arrow bounced off the opposite wall, another grazed Kora's shoulder. I watched as Kora blasted one of the archers with her fire spells and Aniki threw her dagger expertly into the shoulder of an unsuspecting archer. Cries as pain were heard as two more fell. That left two archers who could shoot, but before my friends could take them down Aniki cried out as an arrow buried itself in her arm. Kora put up a shield with her Gift and they retreated into the darkness.

I awoke to the sound of a woodpecker high above my head. I looked up and gaped, these trees were huge. They must have been as tall as the palace with red bark and larges branches fanning out in a circle. I think we already crossed the border and if that's true, were in Scanra already. I was wondering where we were heading when I noticed soft breathing. Edwin was still asleep and he looked adorable. How great it must be to be so young that you won't remember much of this ordeal. I sighed. Well I know I'll always remember this with perfect clarity. It's part of who I am to remember everything.

Speaking of remembering , I remembered my dream .I stared at what I could see of the sky as I thought. Aniki and Kora were ambushed and Aniki got hit in the arm. I wasn't worried too much about that though because Rosto could pay for the best healer in all of Corus to heal her. No, what really stuck in my mind was that my friends were coming to get me. I felt safe knowing that my friends were on their way.

AN: It's longer than the others so I hope that makes up for how long it took me to get it up. Er……I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon and will include two dreams.


	5. A Mirror, A Helpful Mage, And Hope

I know what you're thinking! Please don't hurt me for taking so long! *ducks* Sorry! I was just sooo busy with classes and with sports and cooking dinner and trying to get to bed before 12 it was really hard for me to write anything. So I decided to make use of election day and write the next chapter. I hope this one will make up for it, I decided to take a different turn in this story and have ousted the dreams for now.

-------

Today dawned bright and sunny. Despite the situation I felt rather happy. Especially when we started moving and made a stop near a river so everyone could wash up, including me and Edwin. I helped him from the wagon and the mage, Anton, came over.

"You can go farther upstream for your bath, so as not to tempt the other men." He smiled at me. He leaned a little closer and whispered, "I know you're not who you look to be," I looked at him shocked, he continued, "that's a pretty powerful spell. I would break it but it's just a little too much for me. The mage that cast it would probably have to die before it's lifted," he let out a long breath and mumbled really low so that I could barely catch it, "You probably don't deserve to be a slave." His face was full of indecision. Finally he sighed like he had just made up his mind. "Tell you what, give me a day and I'll figure something out to help you." He turned around and walked downstream. I watched him go, dumbfounded, until he disappeared behind the trees. I got up and took Edwin upstream, my thoughts everywhere. Was it possible for an early escape? Even if Anton could somehow let me escape how would I get supplies enough to get home with me _and _Edwin to feed? Not to mention without horses it would take weeks to get back to Tortall. I know he was trying to be helpful but I hadn't the slightest idea on how to survive out here. I was born and raised a city mot, I knew naught of what lay in the wilderness besides what they taught me at My lord's and in my Puppy training.

I took Edwin a little way upriver until I was satisfied we wouldn't be spied upon. I took off my clothes and washed those too. When I brought Edwin into the water he protested.

"It's too cold!" Poor boy has never had a cold bath in his life, I thought. I had plenty when I was a youngling on Mutt Piddle Lane.

"Would you rather wallow in your own filth for a few days?" I asked him. I sniffed him and backed away pretending to be disgusted.

"Whew! You smell like the Cesspool gutters already!" He looked horrified and practically jumped in the water. I grabbed him and started scrubbing his ears. _When I finish with him he'll be pink as a newborn babe,_ I thought. He did too. He got out of that water plenty pink.

I left him ashore while I treaded water to the little alcove I had spotted afore I got in the water. For some reason I felt inexplicably drawn to it. It was a small thing but it was just big enough for me to stick my head in and cautiously I proceeded to do so. What I saw made me gasp. It was a pile of beautiful silver hand mirrors decorated with letters in a strange language. I pulled my head out and reached my hand in. my searching fingers met the cold metal of silver handle. I pulled it out and examined it in the sunlight. Mithros! It was beautiful! Even more so in the light of day. I turned it over and examined the back, there in plain Tortallan were the names Beka Cooper and Rosto the Piper. Could it be a trick? Some kind of magic mirror? I looked back at the front and examined my reflection but it changed as I watched. It was a magic one then.

My reflection transformed. I saw a familiar ceiling in it's stead. It looked like one of the rooms at my lodgings on Nipcopper Close. The picture shimmered then sharpened and I heard voices. I held on to the rim of the alcove as I listened.

"Is everything ready yet?" A low voice, very familiar.

"Not yet, Rosto. At least another week," That voice was definitely Aniki and she sounded tired.

"We might not have another week," Rosto growled.

"Look Rosto! Me and Kora are exhausted with this search for Beka. You're pushing us too hard and I'll naught stand for it!" She shouted, "We want Beka back as much as anybody but we need rest and so do you! Staying up all night pacing is not helping any!" I could tell her face was red with rage like always when she was in a foul temper. I heard her continue, softer, "We'll get her back Rosto, all I'm asking is that you lighten up."

A sigh, "I'm sorry Aniki, I'm just wound up a little too tight is all." A shuffle footsteps and Rosto's pale face appeared in the mirror. I fixed his face into my mind as Rosto stared down into the mirror. His jaw dropped and so did the mirror as he cried "Beka!"

The picture shimmered and settled back on my reflection. I stared at it dumbstruck. What in the Goddess' name was that? A magic mirror that connected to another mirror? It was naught natural. Tis the work of the gods, no doubt. When I said divine intervention this was not what I expected.

I looked back at the pile of mirrors and putting this one under my arm reached in and grabbed another one. I flipped it over and saw another pair of names, Sophie Harana and Ross Piper. I gazed into it's reflective surface but nothing happened. I gently replaced the mirror back into the alcove and grasping the mirror with my name on it tightly drifted for a little while to gather my thoughts.

So Rosto was looking for me, _that _I already knew. What I don't know is what mine and Rosto's names are doing on the back of this mirror and why Rosto has the other one of the pair, if it _was_ a pair. Also who were Sophie and Ross? So many unknowns it could drive a mot crazy.

I swam back to shore with my fingers grasping the mirror tightly. Edwin was there on his back soaking up the sun. He looked at me as I came over. I grabbed our clothes off a branch and moved to put the mirror down but I couldn't let it go. I dropped the clothes and tried to use two hands to get it off. I pulled and pulled but it was no use. It was stuck there. I looked at the mirror again and found it shrinking and transforming. Soon it was just a ring around my ring finger. It was as pretty a ring as a mirror. Silver with what looked like a diamond in the middle. Magic mirror, indeed.

I thought about the scene that I had witnessed in the mirror while I pulled on my breeches and blushed. Did Rosto see me naked? I knew for sure I saw at least half his torso in that mirror, mayhap he saw half of mine too. I was probably red as the cloth in the Goddess' temple at this point. I really hoped he hadn't. My second and more important thought was that Rosto was coming for me in mayhap a week. I just had to stick out for a while longer. I smiled. Soon I'd be sitting in my lodgings with a nice apple pasty and Pounce curled up in my lap.

It was I good plan really, but sticking it out was going to be harder than I thought. The men were drunk again when I returned and it wasn't even half past noon! My eyes scanned for the mage. He was over by the wagon pulling out a keg of ale. My Dog instinct told me that this was none of the usual merry drinking. I think the mage got them drunk apurpose. He looked up and met my gaze. Then, very slowly put a finger to his lips. I stayed quite but felt my eyes widen a little as his hands glowed a very faint yellow. If I wasn't mistaken I think he just poisoned the ale.

Still shocked I continued to stare while he laughed and poured the poisoned ale into their mugs. Slowly I moved towards the woods with Edwin in my arms. I had a nasty feeling in the pit of my stomach that this wouldn't end well. I needed to be able to escape quickly if things went awry.

As it turned out I was right to be paranoid. One of the men drained his drink in one gulp before the other men had even taken a second sip and fell to the ground dead. Immediately they gave a cry of outrage at the death of their comrade and turned on Anton. He was just as paralyzed as I was and time seemed to slow down as the man I'd recognized as the second in command swung his sword in a glistening arc. I barely managed to cover Edwin's eyes before it hit. The grotesque sound as the sword stuck in Anton's neck was enough to make me gag. His blood spurt out, splattering the forest around him like rain. I barely had time to register the expression of shock and pain on his kind, handsome, and yet weathered face as he fell into the pool of his own blood as I turned and fled with Edwin. How could what started out to be a good day, turn so wrong?

It wasn't until I was a good distance away that I heard the men following. They were drunk, I had a head start, and I was a faster runner even with the extra weight. It would take them hours to catch up and that's only if I stopped to rest, which I didn't plan on doing anytime soon.

It was the afternoon of the next day when I finally stopped. I didn't stop because I was tired or anything it was just because I came upon a very big city when I crested a ridge. I was so surprised I stopped dead in my tracks. It was just too good to be true. I could easily find a small job and send a message to Rosto. I looked down at Edwin and then and the ring on my finger. The time to hesitate had long passed, it was time to move.

Edwin had fallen asleep long ago and I wanted to get to an inn as fast as possible. It wasn't until I was standing in front of one that I realized they wouldn't serve a slave. I reached up to touch the collar but met nothing but bare skin. It must've fallen off when Anton died. That was a relief but it was sad to think he died to help me. It makes me wonder why a good man like him wound up with criminals like them. I pushed the thought away as I wrapped Edwin up in the cloak I bought. I had some money hidden away in my boot for emergency use. It seemed Tortallan money is worth more here in Scanra.

With Edwin's face hidden in the cloak I pushed the door to the inn open and stepped into the warm air radiating from the hearth. I walked up to the counter and asked for a small room. He eyed me warily when I took out a copper noble just as the cloak salesman had. After a second he shrugged and took the money. I knew what he was thinking. The shopkeepers and stall owners in the Lower City always had the same thought with costumers who reeked of trouble. Business was business. As long as I had money he had no problem giving me service. The only problem is that if someone wants to find me, he won't hesitate to give my whereabouts.

He led me upstairs to a room at the end of the hall. Silently, he handed me a key and left. Good, I thought, I won't have him breathing down my neck while I try to send a message to Rosto. I had enough money to pay for the message and a little food but it wasn't enough to get me home sadly.

I tucked Edwin into the medium size bed next to the moonlighted window and he looked sleepily up at me. "We goin' home?" he asked quietly.

"Soon," I whispered, "Soon." I bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back in a little while. Go to sleep."

I stood up and left the room, locking the door behind me. Now to send a message.


	6. An Unwanted Presence

Sorry this chapter took so long but here it is! Oh and it's longer than the last one.

Special Thanks to: xxxBekaForEvaxxx for being my editor! Oh and I won't forget to mention all the people who reviewed! It's always nice to hear everyone's opinions. It kind of refreshes my perspective of my story.

-

It is about four days after I sent the messenger that the signs were posted. I know we're in trouble now. I'm walking through the streets with Edwin on my hip keeping an eye out for dust spinners. Finally after a half hour of searching, we find a small dust spinner mayhap three feet high.

It has a lone paper swirling around in it. As I step into the spinner I reach down, catch the paper, and freeze. A crude colored image of me and Edwin is on it. Despite the elementary style with which it was drawn, you could easily recognize us among these pale-skinned Scanrans if you so much as glance at this sign.

Our eyes alone would give us away. The drawing isn't what caught my attention though. At the bottom of the paper it says, 'Tortallan female with blue eyes wanted dead or alive. Small Tortallan boy accompanying her wanted alive. Reward: 5 pounds of solid gold.' So they want Edwin but can't care less about me. Does this mean the Scanran King is behind all this? It would certainly make sense but I need to get back to the inn afore we're spotted; I'll think about it later.

Hurriedly, I pull the hood of my cloak over my head and do the same for Edwin. It won't disguise us on closer inspection but at least it's better than nothing. As quietly as I can without drawing attention to myself, I take a different route to the inn and tear down every sign with our faces on it.

Every time I either left or entered the inn on my supply hunts, I took the special back entrance reserved for customers with rooms. I take it again now in the hopes that I can enter the inn unnoticed, take what little stuff we have left there, and hide out in the forest near the road that leads into the city. From there we wait for Rosto or any other help that we might stumble upon. I hate to have to rely on Rosto to get us out of this mess but mayhap it's my only option.

Nervous, I fidget with the ring on my finger as I make my way up the stairs to our quarters. It hasn't turned back into a mirror as of yet, but it has been giving off this ominous glow for quite a while. Mayhap it's a warning of sorts? An omen of misfortunes to come?

Whatever it means, I push those thoughts away for later pondering as I realize all is not well. The door to our quarters is ajar and I can see a dark figure sitting on the bed. At first I think _Rosto_ and relax a little but when a ray of fading sunlight glints off his hair, it is revealed to be the color brown not pale blond like I was hoping.

Cautiously, I remove one of the small knives I bought from my boot. Then I shift Edwin to my back. His eyes are wide but he knows better than to make any noise. If he weren't wanted by Scanran officials I would leave him at the end of the hallway to keep him out of danger, but say this is an ambush? The man in the room could distract me while someone else snags Edwin. With this thought in mind I carefully approach the open door, trying to make my footsteps light as possible.

I just make it to the doorway when a floorboard beneath my feet creaks. Immediately the brown-haired stranger is on his feet and turning to face me instead of the window. His face now revealed. I release a gasp despite my efforts to keep quiet. Dale Rowan. He looks exactly the same as the last time I saw him and the memory makes my chest tighten painfully.

"Dale?" I ask tentatively. Then I curse myself. I still don't look like myself. There is no way he could-

"Beka?" I nod instead of speak. I don't know what I'd say anyway. I'm completely beside myself at the fact that he recognized me.

"Beka!" He moves as if to hug me but I raise the knife and step back, my eyes turning cold. How dare he try to hug me after that painful break up?! I school my features into an emotionless mask in an effort to hide the pain that's quickly resurfacing the longer I stand in his presence. He looks hurt at my brush off but doesn't press.

"What are you doing here Dale?" I try to sound nonchalant and indifferent but my voice cracks and shakes and it loses the effect. I clear my throat quietly and wait for him to answer.

"I came to offer you help, of course." I stare at him doubtfully. He must have seen that more of an explanation is needed because he continues.

"Alright, I saw the poster and recognized you because of the color they used for your eyes. I knew you were in trouble so I did some digging and found out you were staying. Now I'm here to offer you a new place to stay." So that explains why he's _here_ but not why he's _here_.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing in Scanra in the first place." I tell him. Regret and something else flash in his eyes and I can't help wondering if he is in trouble himself.

"I'll explain that later. Right now we have to get to the hideaway I found." He brushes past me and heads down the stairs. I stand there for a minute just staring at the cold sunset through the window. Then I take the knife in my clenched fingers and carve a pigeon on one of the bedposts. If Rosto looks for me here he will know what it means. He's smart enough to find out where I go from here, hopefully. If not, I'll just send out another messenger.

Reluctantly I take the rest of our stuff and follow after Dale. What other choice do I have? His idea is way better than mine anyway.

He is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. When I reach him he proceeds out the door. I pull on our hoods and follow him through the web of crisscrossing alleyways that lay beyond. We travel well into the night, it's fast approaching dawn when we stop.

Edwin fell asleep not long after we left the inn. The place where we stop is in front of an abandoned warehouse. It's a pitiful thing with two floors and a roof on the brink of collapsing. My overall impression of this decrepit old place is that it's not even suitable for animals to live in let alone humans to hide in.

"This _can't_ be the hideaway you were talking about." I tell him unbelievingly. He turns and looks at me like I'm a slow child that needs extra explanations.

"Not everything is what it seems Beka." He turns and knocks on the door in a sort of pattern and just like that, the old decrepit building disappears to be replaced by a sturdy looking house. I keep my face from showing how impressed I am, but then I wonder if it was a charm or is he teamed up with a mage? If it's a mage I'm leaving. I've had enough magic for a lifetime.

"Charm or mage?" I ask him. I level my gaze at him and he raises his eyes to meet mine albeit reluctantly. There is something suspicious in those eyes like he's hiding something but I decide not pry. If I upset him he might turn me in. Slowly, he shrugs and answers.

"Charm. Mages aren't always trustworthy." He leads me up to the front door and brings me inside. The interior of the home is mostly wood and the walls are bare. The house is still two stories and makes a much more promising hideout than I thought. We stop at the door to what I presume to be the cellar.

"You'll have to hide down there for now. It's a little dark and damp but reasonably cozy. There's also a fireplace with wood. The flint and stone are on the mantle." He opens the door and motions me in. I stay right where I am.

"You're one sarden cracked looby. I can't start a fire in a cellar. Where would all the smoke go?" I ask. He flashes me a quick smile that makes my heart ache and says, "There is a chimney that runs throughout the house so all the smoke goes up and the charm disguises the smoke so no one can detect it." He motions for me to go down the stairs to the cellar and this time I go thinking about how clever the setup of this house is and how much it must have cost.

Where did Dale come by the money required for a layout like this? Another question pops into my mind unbidden as I walk slowly down the stairs lit only by torchlight. What is Dale hiding from me? It may just be my wariness of this man who broke my heart that makes me doubt his intentions are sincere. But why would he help me after a year in which we never met or spoke to each other once? It doesn't make sense. I can't help thinking he has an ulterior motive.

My foot hits the cellar floor and I hear the door shut from up the stairs and the sound of it sends my hackles up. I calm myself down a little. It's just nerves I tell myself. As soon as I've regained my composure, I examine the little room.

One medium size bed sits against the wall directly across from me; the fireplace is to my right, and a desk and dresser to my left.

I move toward the bed and lay Edwin down, tucking the blanket in right up to his chin.

Then I go to the fireplace and find the flint. I put a few logs into the hearth and set to work lighting it. I've always hated starting fires but it was a necessary skill for all Dogs to learn. Despite my loathing of the chore I manage to start it after only a few tries. The effect is immediate. Warmth floods the small room and makes me feel tired and drowsy. I crawl in with Edwin and start to drift. After a few minutes I'm fast asleep. It's a dreamless sleep that results mainly from exhaustion.

It's not until I hear a sudden bang that I arise from my sleepy stupor.

I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not imagining things when I'm greeted by the sight of Dale, knife in hand, in the act of trying to kill me. I should've known. He wasn't helping an old friend-- he was planning to collect the reward after he murdered me in cold blood.

Even though my body is registering danger, my mind and eyes move towards the sound of the bang. My breath catches in my throat when my gaze meets those beautiful, cold, angry, ruthless, yet strangely strangely humorous-when-matched-with-a-half-smile, black eyes. I barely notice the black cat with purple eyes at his feet as one word escapes my lips when I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, "_Rosto_".

-

How did you like it? I think this will satisfy all the readers who were pining for more Rosto. Of course I was one of those people, I was practically aching to get some Beka/Rosto stuff in there. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be out as soon as I have the time. Don't worry, it won't be too long. I already have the plot for the next chapter outlined and let me tell you, you will _really_ like it. Happy Chrismahanakwazaka! (christmas, hannakuh (spelt wrong), and kwanza)


	7. Revelation

Hello! Ok so here is the next chapter and you guys are going to love it though it is quite short because I seem to have come to a small block, and this is all I've managed to squeeze from my overworked mind. (SCHOOL KILLS IMAGINATION!!!) I think I only managed to write this much because of my dreams. They give me the odd good idea now and then. Oh and by the way, those of you who don't think Dale would even attempt to kill Beka because it goes against his morals, everything will be explained in this chapter. Sorry it took so long!

-

Dale is dead. Well, not yet anyway but I can see that Rosto is meaning to kill him. His calloused hands keep twitching to the multiple places that he keeps his knives. While I had been caught up in Rosto's eyes, Dale had moved away from me and braced himself for an attack from Rosto. This is all the invitation Rosto needs. He tears his gaze away from me and takes a knife in each hand. Feeling useless, I get out of bed fully dressed. I must have fallen asleep in my shirt and trousers.

I hear the metal clanging behind me as I grab the blanket off the bed and throw it over Edwin who is watching the fight with wide eyes. His innocent eyes should not have to witness such violence. That done, I turn back toward Rosto and Dale.

It's obvious who's going to win. Rosto has Dale fighting with his back to the wall, which is unusual because Dale should have lost by now. I mean, Rosto is a professional when it comes to knives and Dale is…not. Rosto is holding back for reasons unfathomable to me. Could it be that he hesitates to kill the man I once loved? But that wouldn't make sense, Rosto is a rusher. All he does is kill and order people to be killed as punishment. Then Rosto gets and opening and grabs Dale by his hair, spins him around, and puts a knife to his throat. Now that Dale is facing me I can see the hard lines of his face in the firelight. This face wasn't the one I knew a year ago; laid back and carefree. This is the face of a man whose life had been unkind to him. He looks at me with regret in his eyes and I want to tell him it's too late for forgiveness. I won't let Rosto kill him of course, but that doesn't mean he gets to be comfortable.

"Tell her why you're here in Scanra, Dale. Tell her how low you've sunk." Rosto's voice is cold and harsh. Immediately I can tell that Dale's reasons for being here are worse than trying to kill me. Half of me doesn't even want to hear it.

Dale obviously doesn't want to say anything. Who could blame him? Giving an incriminating confession is certainly not on my list. Rosto yanks his hair and presses the knife in a little more. Finally, for fear of being killed, Dale opens his mouth.

"I told the kidnappers who took Prince Edwin about a secret entrance into the palace I had discovered for fifty gold nobles." His words are rushed and cracking. His entire body trembles.

Meanwhile, my mind blanks with shock. "Why?" I whisper before I can stop myself. It's a looby thing to do, let him think I care for his reasons.

"They tricked me! They told me the King wanted to see how much the commoners knew about the layout of the palace. I know it was weak but anyone would believe them for fifty gold nobles!" He shouts.

I give him my iciest glare. This is unforgivable. Normally giving secret information for bribes wouldn't affect me that much. Depending on the information he gave out, I would have given him to the Dogs and plead for a lesser sentence because everyone is having a hard time with the coles still being removed from the system. But this is different, this is treason. My entire body goes numb with anger. It's his fault I'm in this mess! Rosto brings the knife away from Dale's throat but keeps his hair tight in his fist as I step forward. I raise my hand and throw all my rage into one slap. I bet all of Scanra could hear that slap. Dale lets out a small cry and raises his hand to his red and quickly bruising cheek.

"May pox and murrain rot you, and the Gods see your remains thrown in pig scummer. You low life scut." My voice is just as cold and unforgiving as Rosto's. Never have I felt this much rage in my life. Forget Rosto, _I_ want to kill Dale now. He is the reason the Prince isn't sitting in his bedroom right now, safe and warm. Vrinday Kayu probably would have found some other torture for me but at least withholding the information would have saved a few lives. I won't kill him though. I'll let the Dogs of Corus have him. They'll punish right and proper.

"The Dogs are going love tearing into you." I tell him. He pales considerably as the words sink in. Boiled in oil will sound like the Divine Realms when the Dogs are done with him.

I shift my eyes to Rosto's. Unable to open my mouth to thank him properly, I use my eyes. He gives an imperceptible nod and a tiny half smile that has my breath catching even though I'm trying my hardest not to betray any emotion. Then he takes Dale and forces him up the stairs.

_You've done a fine job keeping the Prince safe._ I look over at Pounce who's sitting on the bed next to Edwin. I ignore his protests and scoop him up. Hugging him to my chest as if I'll never let him go I gently remove Edwin from under the blanket and follow Rosto, arms full of Prince and cat. At the top of the stairs I put Edwin down so he can walk for himself. No matter how much I want to, I can't coddle him. Otherwise, he'll never learn to do anything on his own.

Walking towards the front door I hear voices. I know something is wrong when the yard comes into view through the open door. I take Edwin's hand and pull him closer to me. Looking at the scene before me my heart squeezes.

Dale is facedown in the dirt and blood is everywhere. My eyes seem glued to the dagger buried hilt deep in his back. Six armed guards with the royal symbol of Scanra embroidered on their uniforms surround Rosto. Pushing Edwin behind me, I reach down and take the daggers from my boot tops. This proves to be a mistake though as the movement attracts attention from both the guards and Rosto. One of the more clever men takes advantage and makes a leap for Rosto. I take that back, not so clever, for Rosto is waiting for him and brings his knife into the not-so-clever-anymore guard's chest. The guard drops to the ground dead.

The other guards watch him fall and with an angry cry, then converge on Rosto. No longer frozen with shock but with a small feeling of loss, I leave Edwin on the threshold and descend into the fray. A guard comes at me sword raised, I parry his first strike with my knife and duck under his guard. I punch him in the face and then kick his legs out from under him before he can recover. Not wasting time, I move onto another one, trying to make my way to Rosto while keeping an eye on Edwin.

Rosto is holding his own against the other three guards while I handle the fourth. I bring my knee into the guard's groin and he drops to the ground gasping. I look back at Edwin and see the first guard I knocked over on his feet. A flash of sliver brings my eyes to his hands. He's going to throw it at Rosto. There's no way Rosto will be able to move in time. I don't think, I act.

Time slows as I position myself in the knife's path just a few seconds after it leaves the guard's hands. I ask myself, why? Why do I sacrifice myself for a rusher? Facing the guard I know this is the end. The moments are ticking away and I realize something. It's almost as it took my whole life to come to this one revelation. I sacrifice myself because he's a good man, regardless of what side of the law he's on. Because he's just as fair and just as a real king. Because I love him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Rosto turn around, his eyes widening, just as the knife lodges itself in my abdomen. The pain is excruciating but I bear it, if not for myself then for Rosto, at least until he gets here. I hit the ground hard and watch Rosto approach; slowly as if he can't believe what he's seeing. I glance behind him to see the guards are down, dispatched no doubt by Rosto when he saw me fall.

I direct my gaze to Edwin who's sobbing on the steps with Pounce clutched in his arms. Pounce's purple eyes peer out at me beneath Edwin's arms. Something knowing and intelligent is in those eyes. Quickly, I look back to Rosto, feeling as if on the brink of life and death, about to tip over the edge into death. He's kneeling beside me stroking my hair.

"You shouldn't have done that, love." He whispers.

"Rosto!" I whisper fiercely, the effort sending a sharp pain up my chest. "Never look a good horse in the mouth." I say, a bit quieter this time.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry." His normally steely, charming, and melodious voice quavers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I tell him. I reach down and almost scream as I take the knife out. I grit my teeth and wince as it clears the wound. Rosto takes my hand in his and kisses it.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "I love you." I look into his eyes and see the truth of his words and also the knowledge that there's no recovering from a wound like this. I start to fade then. I must tell him now!

"Rosto, I love—" I mouth the last word as I can no longer breath. He gets frantic and starts yelling in my ear but I can no longer hear him. My eyes close and I fall over the edge into darkness.


	8. Twins and Ice

Hello my wonderful _reviewers_ because I refuse to acknowledge people who read and don't review! I've expressly and respectfullyasked that people review after they read but no, you think adding my story to your favorite stories list says it all. Well, it doesn't! I _know_ that there's always room for improvement and I require fresh eyes to help me improve. *Takes deep breath* 

* * *

*releases* Much better. Now I apologize if I might've offended anyone but I wouldn't be complaining this much if you REVIEWED! Thank you. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter since it has taken me forever to finally write. So enough of my ranting, enjoy!

*~*

When I become conscious and take my first breath, my first thought isn't that I'm alive but a silent panic at the presence that is missing from my side. My next thought is that there is absolutely no pain. Not possible but true all the same. Slowly, I open my eyes and a blinding light makes me shut them again. What's going on? I sit up and try again. This time my vision clears and the first thing I notice is plains of unnaturally green grass. Then I see two figures standing a few feet away from me.

"Who are you?" I whisper in awe. One is a woman, tall and willowy with brown hair, emerald green eyes, and an impossibly perfect face. The other, more startling, is a taller man, his face hidden beneath a robe that seems to be made of shadows itself.

"Welcome child, to the realms of the gods." The woman says. My mouth opens in complete shock. I just stare at her as she continues.

"You might be wondering why you're here and how you still live. Both are simple explanations." She gestures to a cottage that I swear wasn't there a second ago. "Come, this may be a long conversation."

She starts moving for the cottage at a pace I couldn't even dream to match. Nevertheless, I scramble up after her. As I do, I notice that the dark figure is staring at me. I feel like ice coats my bones and I shiver, my body rejecting the chill**. **He turns and follows the woman at the samequick, if not quicker, pace. I don't like all this sarden godly talk.

I enter the small cottage and find that it's bigger than it looked from outside. In fact, I'm sure that it didn't have twofloors. I rub my glims as if to brush away whatever is making me see all these magical things. I glance around and see the two, what I now assumeare gods, sitting at a carved marble topped table.

"Please, Rebakah, have a seat." So I do. As I sit, my hand brushes over the carvings on the table. I lean forward in my seat to examine them closely. I gasp and try and cover my gaping mouth. It's a carving of me and Achoo on the hunt for Pearl. I look at the others and see that all of them document a part of my life. "We have had an interest in you for quite a while now, Beka." I stop studying the carvings of my life and look up into her patient face. I sit back in my seat suddenly ashamed. I'm acracknobbed looby. A god wants to talk to me and I pay the table more attention than her.

"I'm sorry**," **I whisper. I stare down at my hands, which I now realize are twisting and fidgeting in my lap. I hold them still, but I cannot stop myself from shaking with nervous energy.

"It is alright, child. I find your life just as interesting." She waves her hand and a plate of rastons accompanied by two cups of piping hot tea and one filled with raspberry twisley appear. "Have something."

I reach for my cup and take a sip. The twisley is refreshing and clears my throat. Still, I do not look back up at the fair lady.

"Now, Beka, let me introduce myself. I am the Mother and this is the Black God." I glance up at her in shock but now that I know exactly who they are, I cannot even do that for long. Curse my sarden shyness.

"We have wanted to meet with you for a long while, and this was the perfect opportunity. Do not fret, you are not dead. It would bode very ill for Tortall and us if you died. No, we healed you at the precise second that you lost consciousness. It allowed us to bring you here, or more correctly, for my brother to bring you here."

"Excuse me, Mother, but why?" I mumble.

"You are asking me why we chose you to save Tortall?" That wasn't exactly my question but I nod anyway. "It was not so much a choice as fate. You see, you have some of the divine blood in your veins. I think I'll let my brother explain the rest of this one." She nods towards her brother who is sitting next to her, across from me.

When he speaks, his voice sounds like a thousand screams and yet all the sounds of a sorrowful lullaby, luring the dying to eternal sleep."I will not tell the details of it but I will tell you this; you are my three times great granddaughter." I think there is sommat not right with my ears. If there isn't, then I'm a descendant of the Black God.

"Wh-what?" I sputter out. I am Beka Cooper, a regular Dog. I earn everything I get. None of the things I've accomplished are in anyway a result of divine blood. I have never wished to be an all-important savior of Tortall. I am perfectly content with my lot in life. So why do his words ring so true?

"Mary Elaine Cooper. The woman I fell in love with." I know that name. But why, if he loved her, is he so emotionless when he speaks about it?

"We never could trace our family back that far**,**" I whisper.

"Time is short. We must move on." I raise my head enough to see the Great Mother look out the window towards a slowly setting sun.

"I have three things to tell you. First, you will have many hardships to overcome but your love for him and his for you will do you much good. Second, when you have need of help in a dire situation, seek out your cold will and determination and you will be helped. And third, everyone needs saving but only you can see from what and you may not be able to save all." She waves her hand again and the cottage disappears. Now we're standing in the vast clearing again.

"Now you must depart. Remember what I have said, it will mean more to you in the near future." She steps close to me and kisses me softly on the forehead. "You have a good heart, my daughter, do not let it waver." She whispers, her breath caressing my face like the softest of pleasant breezes. She steps back and I look at the Black God and he gives me a brisk nod then fades away. I try not to look startled but fail miserably. "He can be so dreadfully morbid sometimes. I do not worry though, I believe he likes you." She starts to get blurry and I realize my eyes are closing. I start to fall backwards and whenI shouldhit ground, I keep falling. I hear the Goddess saying goodbye and I don't feel afraid. It feels more like I'm drifting downwards through clouds rather than darkness. I wonder if it is darkness, but my eyes won't open. Just as I land softly on something my mind slips away into a dream and I am gone for a time, lost in the wonderful peace of sleep.

------------

"Unhhh." That's the first thing that comes out of my mouth when I come to. The sunlight tingeing the inside of my glims red is what wakes me up. I hear a gasp, a girlish giggle, and then swift footsteps moving away from me.

"ROSTO! She's awake! She's awake! Come on you great looby! You stay up all night and then you pass up her waking moments for a bit of sleep, how romantic." The voice of the girlish giggle is musical and mischievous. I don't even know who she is,yet I find that I like her already.

"She is?! Move it, Hannah!" Running footsteps. My heart starts pounding as Rosto approaches and I finally force my eyes open. Rosto is standing in the doorway of my small,cozy room, where that is, I don't really care. We just stare at each other and his black eyes tell me everything. His worry, his pain at almost losing me, his love. Just as he's about to say something, a face appears over his shoulder.

"And you tell me to move it. Come on you great lummox, go give her a kiss, why don't ya?" I stare at her familiar features, trying to place where I might have seen her before. I look back at Rosto and then it clicks. She must be his sister, twin sister if my eyes don't deceive me. Same pale blond hair, but I think it looks a lot prettier on her. Good thing Rosto can't hear my thoughts, he'd be insulted. Only her eyes are different. Instead of black, they look more like a dark sapphire. Then I notice a faint coloring in Rosto's cheeks.

"You're blushing! But you _never_ blush!" I can't believe that this is the first thing I say after almost dying and losing the one man that I've ever truly loved.

"You're just as romantic as he is, I see." She shoves Rosto in my direction and for once he stumbles, crashing right into me. "I think I'll leave you two alone for awhile." She starts to close the door then adds, "Oh and by the way, I'm Hannah**,** the twin he's probably never mentioned. Give him a kiss for me, would you?" Then the door shuts and I'm left with Rosto and his clumsy embrace.

"You gave me quite a scare there, love." I remember the Goddess' words and with themin mind I reach up and pull his chin down so his lips are even with mine. I give him a light kiss, just a brush of my lips over his. I turn and lay my head against his shoulder and he puts his arms around my waist. This is perfect. I thought he would try to canoodle or something but he seems to be just as content as I to stay this way.

"It's not like I _wanted_ to leave you. Better than you leaving me, any day." His arms tighten around my waist and I feel him shaking.

"Don't _ever_ say that again. You should have never done it." His voice cracks and sounds shaky. I've never seen him this way.

"It's alright though, because apparently I've become something of a favorite of the gods. They wanted it to happen so that they could meet with me and then save my life." At his skeptical look, I say, "Fine, don't believe me, but you try explaining why my breath smells like raspberries and the very important detail that I'm still alive after nearly getting stabbed in the heart."

"You have me there. So what did these gods say then?" He plays with a few strands ofmy hair and I realize that it's not in a braid anymore. I open my mouth to tell him about the encounter but my throat sticks**.** Iclear my throat and try again but the same thing happens.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you," I tell him. I said it once and I'll say it again, I hate all this sarden magic.

"I don't mind." I sigh and lean against him, letting my mind wander. At a sudden thought, I shoot straight up.

"Where's Edwin?" I watch regret and sadness flit across his face.

"They got him. Reinforcements arrived and there were too many for me to handle by myself. Pounce told me to take you and run, so I did. They took Edwin and I think Pounce went with him because I haven't seen him since. If only I had left--" I put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"If Pounce told you to run then instead of before, it means that he had something planned. I trust him, you should too. So don't blame yourself. We just have to figure out how to get him back." He nods though I can tell he still feels his partially to blame. Oh the thick nobbed spintry! I'm about to tell him so when my stomach growls, loudly. My face heats up and Rosto grins at me.

"Stop smiling and get me something to eat afore I slap that grin off your face, Rosto the Piper." He smiles wider.

"Sure thing, love." We both get up and I make my way to the door. Before I get more than two steps though, he runs up behind me and scoops me up into his arms. Undignified and totally inappropriate considering the situation and yet…I giggle.

"Put me down, Rosto!" I say while laughing.

"You sure about that, love?" He tilts me so my hair brushes the floor and I squeal with laughter as my face turns red from all the blood rushing to my head. I feel like a gixie again and I find I'm rather enjoying it. It's been so long since I've laughed like this. He brings me back up again and kisses my forehead. "I love you, Beka," he whispers. He loves me! I already knew it of course, but I was half delirious and dying when he said it, so it doesn't really count.

"I love you too, though only the gods know why!" He smiles so wide, I wince mentally, thinking of how tired my face is getting just from laughing. Then again, he's probably had more practice at laughing than I. Unexpectedly he throws me into the air, catches me, and then spins me around so fast, I barely have time to let out a peal of laughter.

"Well, finally. Wish you'd have shown up earlier, haven't seen him this happy since he won the village ice skating competition." Hannah's voice drifts toward us as well as some very enticing smells, from the kitchen, most likely. I settle back in Rosto's arms, andhe walks into the small kitchen. It seems like a cottage. Between being upside down and thrown in the air, I managed to glimpse, at least**, **some of the hallway. There couldn't be more than four rooms, including the kitchen and the bedroom where I was.

"Ice skating? _You_ ice skate?" I say as he sits down and pulls me onto his lap. I'd always felt pressured when Dale had put me on his lap, like it was mandatory or sommat, but I felt only comfort from my position in Rosto's embrace. I revel in the feel of his smooth chest against my back.

"That's what we should do! You still have those old skates, Hannah?" I glance up at him and I'm surprised to see his always masked face lit with unabashed excitement.

"You bet I do. I even bought an extra pair for the day you brought home a girl you actually intended to marry." I blush furiously at the word 'marry'. I may love him more than I want to admit but I'm definitely not ready for marriage.

"None of them were the right one. This one," he puts his hands on both side of my face, "is the right one." He puts his arms back around my waist and hugs me tightly.

"That's all well and good, but it's not going to get anywhere if she starves to death." She says in answer to a growl from my stomach. She puts a plate of mutton pasties in front of me and I eat with abandon. Luck is not on my side, I think. One of the pasties goes down the wrong pipe and I start hacking up a storm. Rosto rubs my back as Hannah hands me a glass of something. I swallow, barely registering the sweet cinnamon flavor as it goes down.

"Thank you," I say when I get enough air for it.

"I'm sure that your mother taught you to chew your food before swallowing, Beka." He gives me a half smile but his eyes betray a slight concern at my clumsiness.

"Relax, you ducknobbed spintry. It just went down the wrong pipe. And yes, my mother did teach me that, it's just that _someone_ kept me from my meal so long," I give him a pointed look, "I was too hungry to remember." _Now_ I give him a smile. I pick up another pasty and make a show of chewing it thoroughly.

He gives a small chuckle. "You've made your point, love. If you'd be so kind as to speed up the process so that I can show you how we Scanrans skate, I would be in your debt." He gives a slight bow, his head coming over my shoulder and gently kisses the side of my neck.

"Rosto, really? In front of your twin sister? You two are the worst pair of romantics I ever did meet," Hannah says as she brings a box from one of the cupboards.

"Hannah, we're the _only_ two romantics you've ever met." Curious statement.

"That hurts. The only reason I haven't met any is because you've never brought home a girl." What does that mean?

"You were a looby to make that promise in the first place." I'm getting very confused.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask finally. Hannah looks at me like she's just remembering I'm here.

"Oh, right. Long story short:Rosto was a bitter and cruel seventeen-year old after everythingthat happenedwith our father and then the death of our mother and he was emotionless. He wanted to leave Scanra and me to go with him. I promised him that I wouldn't leave until he learned to love someone enough to marry them. He left and visited a few times since and now here you are. Rosto isn't one to talk about the past. I bet he never said he had a twin sister." Thatsounds about right. The only stories about Rosto's past I've heard, were from Kora and Aniki, involving only them.

"Your father?" What's so bad about their father that would make Rosto bitter? I immediately regret asking as Rosto's face darkens.

"That's something better left unsaid." Hannah takes a pair of shoes that have blades attached to the bottom out of the box and hands them to me. "I wasn't sure what kind of girl you'd be so I bought these." The skates are a pale blue so close to my eye color that it hardly seems just a coincidence.

"Do you have the Sight, by any chance?" My question startles her and she nods. "What kind of things can you See?" I've only met one person who could See before and it was only the names of your future children, I don't even think she really had the Sight. She told me that I was going to have a six times great-grandson named George. It's not like I'm going to meet him, so how do I know if she was telling the truth?

"Well, I can See your wedding, if that answers your question. By the way, I'm going to be the one planning it. Aniki and Kora can have the clothes and invites. The rest is mine." She smiles and I flush again.

"Let's just go skating shall we?" Rosto, mercifully, picks up a pair of black skates and leads me to an oak door. It takes a few minutes to open it because there are a great many locks on it.

"Why so many?" I also notice markings for spells against fire and a spell for reinforcement on the window next to the door.

"Scanra is dangerous country. You didn't think I'd leave my baby sister here unprotected, did you?" He says just as he undoes the last lock. He swings the door open and a blast of cold air hits my face.

"Considering you never mentioned me before, she might've just assumed. Oh and I'm only the baby sister by a minute and a half but trying telling that to the vainest boy in all of Tortall and Scanra." Hannah comes up behind us and offers me a coat. I eye her light sweater incredulously.

"You're not going out in just that, are you?" She gives me a wink and brushes past me, out into the cold.

"I suppose you're going out in that too?" He gives me a grin. The frigid air blowing through the open door makes me shiver again. "Cracknobs," I mutter as he helps me into my coat.

"It's not as cold out for us as it is for you. I was born and raised in worse weather than this." As if to emphasize his point, he grabs my hand and leads me out into the Scanran sun without even flinching, curse him.

All thoughts of the numerous ways I can make Rosto flinch disappear as I take in the scenery. A lake sparkles for miles next to the cottage. On the other side are hills that stretch far into the distance. I look back towards the lake and try to swallow past the lump in my throat. What if I fall in? I see Hannah finish tying up the laces on her skates, stand up, and speed off backwards in a figure eight. I didn't even think it was possible to skate backwards. I continue to watch her as I sit down and pull on my pale blue skates. My cold fingers fumble with the laces until Rosto takes pity on me and ties them. When I'm all set he pulls me to my feet.

"Catch me if you can!" Hannah blurs past and Rosto rises to the challenge, skating after her. I skate a few tentative steps out onto the ice, stumble, and go back towards safe ground. I hear Hannah laugh as Rosto snags her waist spinsher around, and throws her. I give a shout and then watch in amazement as Hannah does a few corkscrews in the air and the lands safely on the ice, skating backwards, of course. When Rosto said the Scanrans were good skaters, he wasn't lying; in fact I think he was being modest.

It can't be all that bad if they can do it. I skate a bit farther out and then a bit more, with a lot of arm flapping. I try skating faster, andthis time I land flat on my bottom. I hear Rosto's chuckle as he comes up behind me.

"You're not doing it right, love. You have to bend your knees, like this, watch." So I watch. If I thought Hannah was good then Rosto is a thing of beauty. I think I know why he's so graceful now. He skates fast and then slow, he does a jump and then spins low, he looks like a cat that suddenly took a liking to ice, the most unnatural thing possible. His skating is like that, unnaturally beautiful.

Rosto skates back over, sees my wide eyes and gaping mouth, and then grabs my arm. Off he goes. Sadly, he pulls me with him. I let out a wild scream as he turns in a circle and I swing around. It's exhilarating yet terrifying to be sliding over the earth this fast. I start to get the hang of it and Rosto laughs as I speed up. I'm overcome with the desire to go faster, if only just a little, than Rosto. I turn back towards the cottage, Rosto following close behind. I hear Rosto saying something but the wind is rushing through my ears and since he's behind me it doesn't carry. I look ahead and I see Hannah. She's screaming. I slide to an abrupt stop and hit the ice face first, skidding a few feet to the edge of the lake. My face hurts and I can feel the sting of cuts where I hit. Slowly, I look up. Fifteen soldiers--wearing the same uniforms as the men who attacked us, I don't even know how many days ago--astride war horses loom over us. I can hear Rosto coming as I scramble to my feet.

"What's this about, sirs?" Rosto puts his arm about me and smiles at the soldiers nonchalantly. I glimpse Hannah standing a few feet away with her hand over her mouth. Why was she so scared? I think me and Rosto could take these soldiers down if we skated out onto the ice.

"You know what this is about, Rosto." A man steps through the soldiers. He's about Rosto's age but not nearly as handsome. He's got scars on both sides of his face from his forehead to his jaw. The wind blows his black hair and I notice with horror that he's missing his left ear. He fixes his muddy brown eyes first on Rosto and then me, a slow, horrible smile spreads on his marred face.

"Why Rosto, looks like you got yourself a girl. What a pity." He takes out the poster of me and Edwin.

"See, it says here that she's a criminal. We're here to collect the criminal and if I have to kill you to get her, so much the better." One of the soldiers clears his throat.

"But captain, our orders were—" The captain waves his hand at him, looking annoyed. "Fine. Do it." I brace myself for what's coming and I can feel Rosto tense beside me, pulling out one of his knives. Hannah moves closer to us and I see the gleam of a sword in her hand. I don't even know where she pulled it from.

Just as Hannah reaches us, Rosto sags against me. It's so sudden I nearly collapse. Hannah already has, her sword skidding across the ice. Something snags on my coat and I realize it's a dart. The dart came out of his neck, which means whatever's in it is spreading fast. I start to panic. I don't know if it's poisonous or filled with some kind of sleep inducer and that just makes me worry ten times more.

"Rosto!" He's whispering something. I lean my head down towards his mouth.

"Damn, it's a sleeping herb." Relief courses through me. He's not going to die, not from the poison, at least. "That's Grigory…works for…the king…my father…we…illegitimmm…" His words are slurring but I understand. I just wish that he had told me this earlier; I would have had more time to deal with the shock. He goes unconscious and I lay him on the ice next to Hannah, grabbing Rosto's knife as I do.

"If you hurt them, I will kill you." I tell him quietly. He laughs at me. I throw the knife and it lodges in the arm of the soldier next to Grigory, just a few fingers length shy of Grigory's heart. The soldier I hit collapses with pain and I watch with a sort of detached horror, like I'm seeing through someone else's eyes as one of the other soldiers bend over and slits the man's throat. Then I feel a sting in my arm and realize, faintly, that I've been hit with a dart. The sleepiness sets in immediately. How did Rosto fight it off for so long? I already feel myself falling asleep, even as I hit the ice. Sarden puttocks! Pox and murrain rot this group of pig scummer. I'll never go to sleep again if I keep being knocked unconscious all the time. It's getting a bit old. Can't gods and evil pieces of scummer think of something else to capture or talk to me with?

------

That took awhile. Hope you guys liked it. I spent an entire 8 hours writing it (I was in the car for that long today). I'm feeling very self conscious about this chapter so it's really important that you review and tell me what you think. I would REALLY appreciate the feedback, thanks. –Polaris ;)


	9. Author's Note 2

Dear Readers and Reviewers:

I know I promised a lot of things in my last author's note but I've lost my drive for this fic. I may continue it someday but as of right now, it's not likely. I'm upset with myself that I've received so many reviews yet can't squeeze enough out of my mind to get to the end. I've had some ideas for a next chapter but none of them seemed to fit from where I left off. If anyone has any ideas, you can pm me and I might continue it when I've got the time (Christmas break possibly). I think I'll post a poll on my profile in addition to my other one and if you want to see another chapter even though it's been so long, just vote for that option. Sorry if you're devastated by the news that your favorite fic in the world may not be continuing ;) Well, that's all of my message for now. Thanks for sticking with me, I hope I continue it somehow. ~Polaris ;)

P.S. xxxBekaforEvaxxx, thanks for your work on this fic. I'll still be continuing Blind Sight though, so I'm still in need of your wonderful services. I'll also be starting some other fics too, one day…


End file.
